It's anything but G o o d b y e
by Ein Storm
Summary: We fall in love hard, they say. What if it's with one of your own...? Follow along as two lovers learn what's it's like to truly love eachother, to find strength in themselves for their difference... But, what if there's only once chance? And with that once chance, it's anything BUT goodbye. Accepting OCs.
1. Act 1

It's anything but _ e_

_**Act one**_

Everyone knows that relationships are hard; that's just a fact of life we learn by the time we realize the attraction towards the opposite sex… or so we think.

That's what I know, for the most part. I met my lover when I was ten, a young one still discovering themselves, still naïve in the ways of love, and how its mechanics work… however, to this day, my lover still makes me weak in the knees, every day as we face this hardship together… as one.

X

X

"Mada!" I turned around instantly, and let out a surprised gasp- rushing at me was a tiny, auburn haired thing, running on chubby little legs, face red as it ran at top speed, bumping into my leg with a _bang_. It now looked up at me with dark grey eyes; his eyes, to be specific.

I smiled, now bending down to this little creature's level. "Kara, darling, didn't I say not to run in the house? What would Papa think of me then?" the little girl shook her head, auburn curls bouncing as she did. "Papa!" she shouted, pointing with a chubby finger towards the yard of our tiny home, turning back to me with a scowl etched onto her tiny face.

"You want to go see Papa?" I guessed, pointing in the same direction as she was, eyeing the grass from the clear window. The little girl before me nodded, tugging on my pants leg one more. "Mada, mama!" she said enthusiastically, tugging once more.

I shook my head at the child, now getting up to my full height of six feet, and clutched her tiny hand in mine.

"No, Kara-baby, Mada is not mama. You have a mama" I reminded the girl as we walked to the sliding glass door, passing a few pictures on the mahogany walls near the kitchen.

X

X

Sunlight growled menacingly as it unleashed its head onto our yard, making every bright, eyes squinting painfully in the process. As Kara and I stepped outside, she ran towards the white picket fence we had and began trying to climb it, her dress lifting up slightly to reveal a red pair of pants underneath her red and white checkered dress.

"Think she'll be alright?" I murmured to myself, watching her from the tiny patio, grateful to be in the shade, given my dark clothing. Feeling that familiar sense I always got out here, I reached to touch one of my eyes, gently skimming at the skin below it, frowning in distaste.

"You didn't smear your eyeliner, Oct, so don't worry" the voice sounded close, I knew it very well. I glanced around the patio, eyes scanning for exactly where the voice was coming from. Scowling, I close my eyes and stayed quiet, concentrating on hearing rather than seeing.

….. shouldn't be this hard, right?

.. well, I was wrong.

X

X

Within a few moments of hearing, I felt weight on my back. It wasn't the lightness of Kara, nor was it any of my Pokémon, who were busy catching a few well-earned naps up in my bedroom I shared with my lover. I let out a howl and groaned, wriggling around to try and shake of my captor, who just simply let out laughs of their own, their nails pressing down into my back.

"Fuc-!" I managed, collapsing to the floor with a satisfied _thud_, barely managing to catch myself. Now on my hands and knees, I leaned back on my throbbing legs to see my captor.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes, two pools of grey. His hair was spiked in every direction, jutting out past his ears. An ear splitting grin was etched onto his face as he stared down at me, still releasing a few fits of giggles.

"Shut up" I hissed, turning my head a moment to look for Kara, who was busy admiring the view of the lake, and shouting random things at wild Ducklett and Swana, and the occasional Frillish who roamned the waters.

Then, I felt it. It was a light gesture, one I was used to so much, and one I always craved- not only from my only one, but from close friends.

It was a kiss, planted ever-so sweetly on my cheek.

I felt my face heat up instantly, and felt a hand rustle through my lighter locks, mumbling something incoherent…

"October," the voice murmured sweetly

"What?" I grumbled softly back, not wanting to open my eyes and face embarrassment if this person wasn't who I thought it was.

"I'm going to take Kara to her mother's for a while. She just texted my Pokégear and wanted to see her for some "mother / daughter" bonding, you know how Lizzy is"

I smiled again, opening my eyes to see my lover right before me. A lean set of muscles seemed to ripple underneath this light tank, jeans clinging desperately to his hips, a taunting smirk splayed across his lips. Sun hit his lightly tanned skin, giving it a soft, almost golden glow to it.

"So…" he broke the silence and met my staring with another one of his smirks, casting a glance to his right, seeing little Kara twirl around his Herdier, who barked with joy, tail wagging as he played with the child.

"I'll be back in about an hour, knowing Liz. She'll probably continue her complaining, ya know?"

I grunted at the statement and bit my lip_; should I tell him what I thought of the ordeal, or keep my mouth shut and just keep supporting him in his decision he made_? _As his partner, any decision he makes, we discuss and tear apart the pros and cons… but this was getting ridiculous._

"Luke, love, I really think you should just leave Kara with Liz, and once you drop her off you come home" I said, eyes weary for his reaction. He scowled, eyes glowering at me

"I want to be sure Kara is being taken care of, Oct, you know that. And if it means I have to deal with Elizabeth droning on about how I never told her about the real me, and how I ruined the trust between our families, and all that bull-crap, it's worth it if it means Kara's alright"

I sighed; we've had this argument many times before… but he just wasn't getting it.

"I understand that, it's just with Kara living with two -"

"Two what, October? Two what?" Luke countered, his grey eyes smoldering at my amber ones, daring me to say it.

"If you have the balls, say it October. Say it." He urged- the anger and disappointment clearly noticeable in his voice as he looked down at me.

I bent my head down, glad for once to be shrouded in the shadows again.

"Two gay men. Two men who are _engaged_ to be married, and have yet to find a place that allows us to marry" I said, hoping the emphasis on engaged would bring him back to his senses.

Instead of what I hoped, Luke shook his head in dismay, and helped me up, quickly departing with a "Bye!" as he scooped up Kara into his arms and mentioned for his Herdier to follow. And like that, they walked out the back gate. It slammed shut with a sickening thud, as it if knew of our conflict.

"Shit!" I screamed, rushing into the small house and slamming the patio door shut.

"God damn it, why didn't I keep my mouth shut!?" I growled to myself, rushing upstairs to the bedroom I shared with Luke, and rummaged around the half made bed until I found what I was looking for.

I opened it up and selected what I needed….

And it rang.


	2. Act 2

Act 2:

We've been history

X

X

The phone kept ringing for a few moments as I clutched the small device in my large hands, my eyes glancing around our master bedroom- the walls were a peaceful light grey color, various stencils of nature and boy-bands were littered amongst the walls. As I leaned against a pillow, I could've missed it.

"_Hello…?"_ the voice mumbled as it let out a yawn, making me giggle as I sniffled miserably. "Pam, honey, I fucked up" I wailed into the receiver, wiping the sleeve of my shirt against my nose, ignoring the small trail of boogers that laid on the fabric.

"_What happened, Oct?"_ Pam's voice rang against my head as I pulled myself from my thoughts of self pity.

"Lukie and I were fighting about Kara" I huffed, hyperventilating slightly as I heaved in and out, gasping for breath- Jesus, I sound like a crying animal!

"_Well, this is brand new for you, Oct, ever since he brought her home when she was really little… do you remember what you did?"_

I bit my bottom lip, deep in thought, scowling.

"I…"

X

X

X

"Dada! Mama!" That was the third time I've heard Kara say that in the last five minutes. I glanced back in the rear-view mirror of the small car I shared with October, giving a small smile as Kara waved at me from her seat, giggling. "Yes, Babygirl, we're gonna go see your mama" I cooed to the excited baby, sending a scowling glare towards the other car, whose honk had brought me out of the conversation with my daughter. Silence eased about the car as I drove, moving onto an off ramp, glaring at yet another car that threatened to cut me off.

"Dada!-"

I scowled, my hands clenching the steering wheel as I heard my daughter call for me yet again, trying to keep my eyes concentrated on the road, rolling down a window to just inhale the smoke and smog from others cars and angrily rolled the window up, growling in frustration.

"I hear you, Kara" I managed, trying to calm myself down. The thought of me walking out suddenly- October knew how I felt about Kara and my relationship with her mother. After all, Elizabeth and I had dated throughout most of highschool, while I was questioning my sexuality throughout those four years also. I blame my parents for my faith, a faith I can't seem to want to give up- for so many years; I remember being gay was against my Lord, and my Savior, Arceus. I questioned my faith for the longest, even as I had befriended the Freshman October at the time, his pallid skintone a stark contrast to my tan, the delicate freckles that were scattered across his face…. His very boyish face grinning up at me like I was his God, his own Savior…

Growing tired of just driving, and asking permission from my bright eyed daughter, I turned the radio on.

"_**Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time…."**_

I felt tears come to my eyes, and that familiar lump in my throat. I didn't think that song, of all songs, would come on. It brought back so many lustful memories, so many secret meetings…

"DADA!"Kara hollered, bringing me back to my sense yet again as I slammed on the breaks….

And then I everything went black…

X

X

X

"… _so, you do remember_?" Pam's voice felt like a comforting whisper in my ear, I gave a small smile. "Yeah, I do… I didn't think they still played that after all these years. Brings back a lot of fond memories- I even remember when I sang it also…"

"_You wanna put me on speaker so that we can both hear it, maybe sing to it?"_ I thought about it for a few moments, my eyes fluttering towards that specific poster- it was a poster Lucas got me for our six month anniversary when he went to see that band, Singing with Servines, in concert when I had the flu and couldn't attend the so-called date he had planned. I felt that small smile creep upon my face again- that memory… it always got me.

"Sure" I called out, pressing the 'speaker' button as I reached out for the radio that was on my nightstand.

"…_Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your _**beauty **__  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the __**beast**__ in me  
I fell in __**love**__ from the moment we kissed…."_

_And just like that, all those memories can floating back, like long lost friends you might find at a high school reunion. I remember Lucas's shocked face when I had asked him out, just a young Freshman at the time, eyeing the tall, basket-ball playing Sophomore. We had went to the movies; as we sat there, gorging ourselves on popcorn and pizza with soft drinks… was where he uttered the words. "Why the hell me?" he has whispered, and just like that I had responded "Words can't express your beauty…"_

_Another time was when I convinced him to strip for me- As a present for me turning 18. _

"_Oct!" Lucas wailed as I relentlessly kissed him again, teasing his jaw as I longed to go lower than what I was currently kissing_

"_Hnn… What is it, Babyboy?" I muttered through his skin as I bit another hickey into his shoulder_

"_You bring out the beast in me" And just like that… magic just happened, let's say._

X

X

X

"_Since then we've been history_

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else…"

My mind was hazy… I left like I was waking up from a nap, a long one at that. Everything… looked blurry at first, like a crappy taken photo. And white- everywhere I looked… it was white.

"Am I dead?" I heard myself speak- I sounded raspy, and my throat felt dry- dying of thirst, I managed to think logically.

The sound of an opening door greeted me, as well as something else.

"Hello, mister Westonberg, I'm doctor –"

"Kara!" my voice choked out "Where's Kara?"

The doctor, who was staring at me with patient green orbs gave me a small smile, and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Your daughter is fine, sir. You were a little ways from the girls mother's house, so she went out and called 911 as she got Kara out of the car…"

"Who else did you-"

"_They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me_

The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be Ok  
The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me"

Without the answers that floated through my mind like collecting dust bunnies, I felt myself grow weary yet again… and off the blackened land I went.

X

X

X

"Mama!" A young woman gave a small nod as she set the child down on the floor of her tiny townhouse home. The small girl just giggled and gazed up at this woman with her same exact colored eyes. With a soft sigh, the young woman ran a hand through her dark brown locks and nestled down in a beanbag chair near the entertainment area of her home, watching the small toddler as she explored with vengeance, stopping every so often to ask her a question.

"Mama," she'd say, pointing to an object, awaiting her mother to identify exactly what she was pointing to.

And this time, she wouldn't stop.

"mama! Mama! Maaaaaaammmmmmmmaa!" the girl howled.

"What is it, Kara darling?" the young woman groaned, getting up from her comfortable seat and bending down to her daughters level, pulling her into a hug with a swift kiss to the cheek.

"Mama!" Kara chirped, pulling on her mother's hand and pointing with another, towards a dust-ridden object high above the television.

"Oh, the radio?" Kara's mother guessed, her eyes trained on her daughter, who gave a smile and nodded.

"Want mama to turn the radio on?"

With another approving nod from her daughter, the young mother got up, gliding easily on the wooden floors of the entertainment center, leaning up on her tippy toes as she managed to turn the radio on, moving the knob every which way to find a station… and then she heard it.

"_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay as long as you need_

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay forever with me"

As if on cue, her phone rang… and she wasn't happy about answering it.

"Hello?" she said, her eyes betraying the soft, kind hearted tone she used for her daughter and company…

**A/N:**

**First off I do NOT own the lyrics, they belong to SLEEPING WITH SIRENS, the song is called "IF I'M JAMES DEAN THAN YOU'RE AUDREY HEPBURN" from their album "IF YOU WERE A MOVIE THIS WOULD BE YOUR SOUNDTRACK"**

**I also do NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

**OC in this chapter is Pamela Falkowski, from Unicorn2010, first reviewer**


	3. Act 3

Act 3: The vultures sing tonight, will you love me just a little bit more?

Xxx

"_hello?"_ the voice responded back to Lizzy, slightly confused as to why the two of them decided to greet each other once more, or deeming it the loss of network connection. The voice in Elizabeth's ear was calm and confident- almost as though little things never bothered the person on the phone with her. In other words, a badass.

"Oh, Laura… it's so weird," Lizzy began, listening to the calm, caring voice of her best friend, her eyes wandering to Kara occasionally. The small little lass was busy tumbling on the floor, giggling in delight as she rolled over, her eager squeals filling the small home with much needed happiness.

"_Does this have to do with Jordan again? Cause, honestly… Liz, you need to find a better guy. We've been friends since forever practically… and you need to think of what's best for Kara, especially on your already limited visitation rights" _Lizzy inwardly cringed as her best friend grilled her on the matter of which was her crazed state of mind.

Jordan was Liz's newest conquest; a tall man with a dazzling smile that seemed to melt her heart on contact, and the pure giggles of laughter after every date brought a smile to Liz's face, even if it was just a thought. However, due to her limited visitations with Kara, Jordan was growing weary of not being able to touch her while her daughter was around- he left like as though they should act more like a couple around the small girl, whereas Liz disagreed.

"No, L, it wasn't with Jordan…. It was Luke… he's gotten into a car accident, and-"another number blared on Liz's Pokenav, the number glaring bullets into her brain.

"Shit!" Liz hissed loudly, turning to Kara with a bright smile, watching the small girl now play with a horde of stuffed Pokedolls, and then stiffened at what her daughter said.

"sh… shit? Mama, what's that?"

XX

XX

XXXXX(Oct)

_Text message received from Jeb Pfenning. Read?_

I never thought to be more shocked in my life. I stared quietly at my pokenav, at that name blinking eagerly on the screen. I gulped; my hands started feeling sweaty. Angrily, I wiped them along the sheets on my bed- they were just sheets, not like Lucas wasn't going to wash them anyways- and proceeded to stare at the screen. _Jebediah "Jeb" Pfenning… my old love._

A quick, small smile came across my face as a cleared a piece of hair from my eyes- and just as quickly, the memories returned.

_It was a hot summer, the pools were filled, and too many kids were occupying the lakes and seas, and I honestly didn't feel like battling with water-type Pokémon today. So, I had decided to skip out on the family party and hang out around the city- nothing too harsh, and as an eighth grader, my parents were trusting me more… _

_I went of jogging towards the forest- I wanted to be somewhere cool, with lots of shade in case I had to have a make-out session, which I knew would never happen. As I ran, my thoughts were clouded with lust for my boyfriend at the time- Jeb. He was cute- tall, lanky, with a crazy personality to match. The poor kid was psychotic.. he hurt just about anyone, thanks to his PTSD and bi polar personality… but he was sweet with me, his "babyboy". _

_I remember stopping by a tree, smiling at the thought of him calling me his "babyboy" again- it was one of my favorite nicknames to be called, and when Jeb and I got it on, I felt like the luckiest boy in the world. I felt like I could fly. _

"**Boo!"**** a voice shouted from behind me, sending a slight chill down my spine. Huffing teasingly, I turned around to see who it was- at only about seven inches taller than me, Jeb couldn't have made me look smaller. His auburn curls dropping into his eyes, making his giant grin even cuter. God, he was hot.**

_I let out a small giggle as Jeb dropped to his knees, ushering me to a very shaded area of the forest, crawling on his hand and knees once we were no longer seen by the public eye._

_Wearily, I eyes Jeb from the floor as I rested against a tree, still standing. "What'cha up to, Jeb?" I asked him mockingly as he still crawled about on the floor, apparently searching for something. His auburn curls now tucked every few minutes back behind his ears._

"**you'll see~" came Jeb's reply **

_I didn't think anything of it. I actually zoned out as I stared at the shadows of the trees, smiling as they began to take shape of an object before my eyes, just to only become nothing but black blobs once more._

"_Jeb?" I called out, now looking ahead from my dazing… to find him at my feet, his green eyes glinting with the lust I knew and loved so much._

"**shhhh… Babyboy, just shhhhh…." Jeb cooed as I heard the un-zippering of my pants and the eager, hungry tug on my boxers.**

_Oh, god._

_The grunts coming from Jeb weren't lust filled. In fact, I was getting a bit pissed off- he was teasing me. Damn him._

_I looked down at Jeb, who was greedily enjoying himself, the sick bastard. And let out a small whine of desperation, earning my a growl from Jeb, which lead to my loud, unaudible gasp of surprise as I bucked forward, more whimpers escaping my throat…._

"_Jebediahhhhhhh…" I whined softly, desperately trying to bend over in the slightest to yank at his hair, only for him to BITE me. THERE, OF ALL PLACES. JEEZ. _

_XXX_

_XX_

Fuck. I glanced back at my pokenav- yet another text from Jeb. This time, however, I decided to read it. My eyes were still dazed from the lustful memories.

"_Be there soon, Babyboy… the vulture's won't be singing tonight c;"_

"Jeb, what the hell are ya on now?" I groaned, sitting up on the bed now, grumbling softly to myself. "And why the heck would vultures be singing?" I mused to myself outloud.

That was… until I heard it.

God damn it… it sounded beautiful. Haunting, sexy, and a bit dangerous. It was a voice I knew so well of, a voice that was my first, the one whom I believed was my only, until I met Luke.

"…_**..**__**So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.  
(Say I'm wrong)  
In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,  
forever and alone.  
Yeah!"**_

**The scream at the "yeah" part… fuck… it sounded so… delicious. As if he really was practicing the last time we saw eachother… **

I looked around the room, my eyes wide as I opened every door I could find in the bedroom, my luck not happening. I opened the bedroom door, hoping for from leeway, and then I heard it.

"_**You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in…"**_

The room outside of the bedroom was huge- it was a decently sized two story, the top and bottom floor covered in mahogany walls, all filled with pictures on most of the walls.

Where the heck was the song from-?

It hit me.

The song… it was from Piercing the Hydreigon… it was a band Jeb and I loved to sing along to, our song at the time being "Kissing in Cars" which we both claimed was "totally us" and "fit our love" more than one way, which it did. I also remembered Lucas mentioning he named Kara after their song "Caraphanelia" because Elizabeth liked the song so much…

I inhaled deeply, channeling my inner song lyricist, my brain racking all my song knowledge for the chorus…

"_**I'll sing along, oh  
'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon**_….."

I ran across the few rooms on the top floor, belting out the lyrics in a low, loud voice… until I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard it:

"**This isn't fair!  
(No!)  
Don't you try to blame this on me.  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me."**

My heart stopped.

Those words… they were the words Jeb said to me when I told him I was dating Lucas… I remember the stare of his cold, green eyes as he scowled at me and my newest lover, his grey eyes meeting Jeb's own orbs as I shyly introduced them, my heart pounding beneath my chest at the very thought of what would have happened.

I remember envisioning a fight between the two boys, out of dire love for me. Instead, Jeb sneered at Lucas, who merely rolled his eyes. Jeb then glowered his gaze back to me, and quoted the song "My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me" and left in a huff.

Remembering that, I listened hard for the next part, already now at the bottom of the steps, my eyes wandering to another set of mahogany walls, now filled with pictures of a pregnant Elizabeth and a smiling Lucas on his knees, his eyes glowing as his hands were carefully placed on her swelling belly.

As I neared a room unoccupied by all three of us, I heard more words from that sweet, sickening voice.

"**And god damn it, I can barely say your name,  
so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.**

My eyes scanned for the source, I squinted and thought carefully about Jebediah himself- his mother abused him, from what I can recall about his past, and he lived with his father in case his mother ever came after him again. His PTSD and bipolar personality made him unstable to the point where he needed medication, counseling, as well as therapy to keep him calm.

As I was deep in thought, I now realize I couldn't have noticed it before, but then…. As I now try to piece it all together, I realize I could've avoided it all…

But he grabbed me; all 6'7inches of him grabbed me, tugging me into the little room I had suspected this whole time, and I let him take me. For what reason.. I'm not sure, but I did.

The room itself was indeed tiny, don't the door fool you. I'm surprised Jeb could've even fit in there- even I had trouble in this room… but Jeb made everything look easy.

I glanced about the rooms white walls, and the small bed that occupied it. It was a tiny twin bed- long enough for someone like me to sleep in; I suppose… other than that, there wasn't anything in the room.

I was shoved onto the bed and rolled over, my hands clenched in fists as Jeb now leaned over me, locking my hands into…. Handcuffs?

"Jeb…" I whispered, straining to look at him from my new angle, and realized that he hadn't chained my legs together all that well. With all my might, I thrashed my fet and whimpered, praying to hear a sound. Instead, I heard giggling.

"Babyboy, you know I don't like it when you kick me, silly… now, be a good boy and let me finish the song" Jeb's voice was low and soft- a tone I recognized from our many nights locked up in his bedroom while I moaned into his pillow to soften my screams, yelps, and groans of pleasure.

Clearing his throat, Jeb started again, tucking his auburn curls behind his ears.

"**Woah oh  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,  
and we can sing this on the way home**.

I stared at him and softly hummed while he belted out the last note of the song…

**I'll sing along, oh  
'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.  
Nothing to do,  
and scream at the drunken moon"**

XXX

XX

XXX

Luke

"…Lucas…. Lucas…. Luke!" the voice woke me up much a=faster than it should have. I groaned softly as I tried to shift my body, grunting at the pain I felt in my ribs. Again, my eyes were assaulted by the walls of white, the smell of anti bacterial cleaning supplies, and death.

The heart monitor chimed softly, recording my heart beat, while the needs embellished in my arm fed me morphine, from the looks of the bag. Was I really in that much pain? Wasn't I awake just a few minutes ago?

I looked up at the voice who was calling my name, trying to match a voice to the face, to be honest. And boy was it tiring.

What first caught my attention was her hair; the shocking royal blue color, cropped short to her hair and spiked out everywhere. I smiled immediately and croaked a reply, having the young woman lean in closer to me.

"…Sorry, what? Can you repeat that, Luke?" she asked softly, trying not to raise her voice in case of me freaking out or something like that, I guess.

"…Where's Kara, Ellie?" I groaned, coughing immediately after asking the question- Arceus our Savior, was my throat on fire…. Did a ponyta attack me in my sleep?

Ellie, otherwise known to all as Eleanor, gave me a charming smile and began to pet my head, as though I was one of her Pokémon. Good old Ellie- always knew she was a cool chic! Her sarcastic charm and crude sense of humor brought us to be friends; she's a loyal one at that.

"Love, that wicked son of a Bidoof has Kara" Ellie's emerald green eyes bore into my grey orbs as I sighed and growled- damn the pain, jeez…

Quickly, I took out my Pokegear and texted Ellie my reply, deciding to save my throat for when I was healed.

_Does she? That's interesting… I hope Kara is alright. Was she shocked when the ambulance came?_

Ellie nodded in response and gave a large grin

"The little girl has some balls on her, Luke. guess you and Oct have been raisin' her right after all! She screamed and kicked a paramedic in the balls. She said 'I want my Daddy, NOW YOU FOOLS' although 'fool' sounded like 'ool' but it was really cute~"

I couldn't help but smile- who knew all that "stranger danger" stuff would come in handy to the little 3-4 year old? Though I think I remember teaching her that paramedics were good people..

Ellie interrupted my thoughts with her sweet, sarcastic tone I've grown to love over the years.

"As much as I love to see you obviously mind fucking October in that brain of yours, Luke, I'm going to call your so called baby mother and get that little girl over to her proper parent. I'm glad Kara has your brains- Arceus help her if she turned out like Elizabeth. How in the world did you sleep with her again? Did you put a bag over her head?"

I rolled my eyes and quickly typed out a response, which Ellie's pokenav beeped to in response of receiving it.

_Hahaha, funny, El. No, I didn't have to put a bad over Elizabeth's head. I remember thinking she was decent and cute. She has a pretty face and nose. Fucking was difficult though- I remember not liking her moaning after every few thrusts, heh. ;) But that's not the point. Go ahead and call Lizzy and tell her to please bring Kara over here… She's probably missing her daddy and she's the world to me, ya know._

Ellie nodded and clicked a few buttons before bringing the receiver to her ear. Her mouth grew into a tight line and she bit her lips- obviously trying not to make a sarcastic remark.

"Hello, Elizabeth, nice to hear your potty mouth so late in the day-" Ellie glanced at me as she mouthed "It's three in the afternoon… you've been asleep for five hours" before returning to her conversation.

"Yes, dearie, I want Kara over here immediately. No, I don't care if my wife- god bless that sweet, sweet soul of hers- is coming over to see your conceited face. There's a child in need of her parent, and you're preventing her from seeing that parent. Now, drag your ASS over here before I go over there and drag you from that disgusting passage you call a vagina!"

Giving a satisfied smile, Ellie hung up her pokenav, staring at my face with a bemused expression imprinted on hers.

"What? It's true. And you know how much her an di disapprove of eachother. It's the perfect way to get her-"

_Shhhh… that song. Listen._

I held up my Pokegear to her, as requested, she stayed quiet, fingering with the strings on her purple jacket.

That song…

It reminded me of… Elizabeth…

As I stayed silent, hearing the words

**Hey, I know it hurts to watch me leave  
But say it ain't so, how could you ever replace me?  
You're so shy when you wanna be standing in front of me  
Mind spinning in circles, you're waiting to speak  
These hands here in front of me anxiously wait to see  
How's it gonna be**

Before I go, oh oh oh oh  
Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
Could you love me just a little bit more?  
One more time

Ooh ooh ooh ooh...

As if on cue, the memories started flooding back…

(flash back)

"let me remind you of what you're waiting for…"

Lizzy was dressed in nothing but a pair of lacey panties and a matching bra, her creamy, warm skin was exposed in the cold air of her bedroom, her blue eyes boring into my grey as she giggled at my shocked expression.

"What's wrong, honey? Doesn't this turn you on?~" her voice was barely above a whisper as she tugged on the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt, pushing me gently onto the bed as she practically ripped the shirt off of me and started to kiss.

I kissed her back, praying for the warmth I felt when kissing October before I left for her house to return… and it wasn't. what did that freshman have that this pretty young woman didn't?

As Lizzy began to finish ripping off my jeans and my boxers and gasping at my manly friend down south, I realized what she didn't have- a penis. She wasn't October, who turned me on within a second of being locked in his arms, or the way he'd squeal when I'd kiss him unexpectedly, or the way he'd moan when we'd get down and dirty in his bedroom with his parents home, the two of us muffling our growls of primal pleasure for eachother.

**Before I go, oh oh oh oh  
Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
Could you love me just a little bit more?  
One more time**

Ooh ooh ooh ooh...  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh...

Hey, hey darling, its so damn hard to say goodbye  
You know I'll try my hardest, I'll never change who I am inside  
Try so hard and its gotta be standing in front of me  
Clothes on the floor, and your eyes are on me  
Tonights all we got, keep your arms right here were it should be  
Keep 'em wrapped around me

I remember her blue eyes crying as she realized I was gay, when I told her. She started singing this song to me, in hopes it would change my mind… at the end of the day, it wasn't changing my mind, and telling her that was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life.. but ti self so…. So… so.. right.

**Oh oh oh oh  
Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
Could you love me just a little bit more?**

Say baby don't go, go, go  
I don't think I'm finished with you yet  
Baby don't go, go, go  
I'll never be finished with you, no no no

Don't go now, baby  
Don't let me fall asleep alone  
She said, 'Oh no no, baby'  
I can't do this on my own

Before I go, oh oh oh oh  
Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
Could you love me just a little bit more?  
One more time

I'll never leave too long  
I wanna make it clear  
And if you wait for me  
I'll always keep you here

Oh oh oh oh  
Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
Could you love me just a little, love me just a little bit more?  
Love me just a little, love me just a little bit more? 

And with those words, I was lulled to sleep with the darkness once more, my images of me and Elizabeth nothing more but a memory.

XX

XXX

XX

**A/N:**

**OMFG GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD… SORRY FOR THE MAJORLY LATE UPDATE… I HAD SCHOOL, AND THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME, SORRY… NOW, IT'S SUMMER AND MY SCHOOL STARTS UP AGAIN IN AUGUST SO I'LL BE UPDATING THIS WHEN I CAN. **

**I HAD A LOT OF DRAMA AND I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

"**POSTCARDS AND POLAROIDS" BELONGS TO SLEEPING WITH SIRENS**

"**BULLETPROOF LOVE" BELONGS TO PIERCE THE VEIL.**

**POKÉMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LOVE, EIN :)**


End file.
